


Back to heaven he flew

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His companion had died because he had been there too late to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to heaven he flew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very sad musing. This is the only warning I think could elaborate on the initial.

He withheld the tears that tried to fall from his eyes, lest he scare the boys that were already in mourning. His arms encircled the younger ones as they cried pitifully. He hoped that, if nothing else, Amadeo had known he’d been loved. He gently patted the boys in reassurance that clung to him, his own white features etched with the grief as he made his way to the bed where his auburn cherub lay, looking as if asleep to all the mortals around him. His eyes wouldn’t allow him such deceptions, seeing the skin beginning to turn a pale form of greenish blue already, his eyes sunk slightly and darker. The lips that had been so lush and kissable were now waxen and pale. “Oh, Amadeo…” He whispered, wanting to touch the hand where it had been cut.  
His skin was cold, lifeless. His hand retracted as if an instinct screamed that this corpse of the one he loved would be able to stand up and haunt him. Bianca was on the other side of the large bed, her tears flowing freely onto Riccardo’s shoulder for the boy none of them could save. He could’ve saved him, he could’ve given him the blood, but he’d come too late. “My lord, we must bury them.” It was Riccardo’s voice. Marius had stared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to his lost apprentice. “Yes…” Even as he said the words he couldn’t move. His oldest boys had begun instructing the younger ones as they wrapped the lost in sheets. Riccardo had moved to wrap Amadeo in white linen.  
Marius had moved before he realized it, grabbing the younger man’s wrist. “No, leave him.” “Sir?” Riccardo questioned, looking confused and concerned for the Master of the house. “I shall do it.” He whispered, taking the sheet from his dark haired companion. Riccardo stood silently, watching as Marius tenderly picked up the body, wrapping his dead lover as carefully as one would swaddle an infant. He glanced at Riccardo before looking back to the bundle in his arms. “I’m taking him with me. Do not be concerned; I just wish for him to be somewhere peaceful.” His eyes caught the others, seeing the grief that Riccardo hid so well. He hadn’t shed a single tear either, holding strong for those who needed him as well as Marius. “I understand.” His voice was hoarse from the strain. Holding the bundle closer, he disappeared into the shadows of the corridor before using his speed to take them swiftly up near where the shrine was kept.  
His tears streamed down his face, blood staining a trail down his chin, as he made his way back into the woods. Kneeling, he uncovered the boy’s face. Anguish overtook him as a moan escaped his lips. His tears flowed freely as he sobbed, hugging the cold body of his lost boy. “I should’ve been there… I could’ve saved you.” He choked. The air was cold enough that the body had not started the putrid process that would overtake it. He sighed raggedly, placing Amadeo gently on the ground.  
Digging as quickly as he could, he made a hole in the Earth large enough to place his beloved while deep enough that the scavengers wouldn’t get to him. He would be in peace. He felt numb as he lifted the body, placing it in the Earth in a similar manner that he’d placed this same boy into his bed when he’d fallen asleep during their conversations. He looked down on the amber eyes that would never open again. Taking in a ragged breath he whispered. “You’re beauty enchanted all those you met and your tongue stung many who displeased you. If there is a God I hope he’s found the cherub he let flee to this Earth in the first place. God speed to you, my darling. May you rest in peace . ” Bending down, he placed one last kiss on his companion’s forehead before covering his face once more.   
Once he’d replaced the soil he turned, marking the spot with his mind as there was a large boulder. Going over to it, he began to chisel at it with a stone he found close by, carving out the words ‘Back to heaven he flew’ along with his name. The blood that was still coursing down his face stained the rock in places and the ground before he turned to go, the light he’d found lying lifeless in the dirt…  
Marius awoke with a start, a gasp escaping him. He was in his coffin buried deep in a dungeon. His heart skipped at the realization that it had only been a dream, but the tears had been real. The smell of his own blood had flooded the enclosed space he was in. “A dream…” He whispered. His peace was short lived, being he could feel the panicked thoughts of his boys. Something had happened and they were urging him to come.  
Taking to the air, he reached the Palazzo in no time. His children had been slaughtered, but one was hanging on to life. Riccardo had met him at the door. “Master, we tried to stop him, but he killed the little ones and poisoned Amadeo. He’d come for him, but Amadeo beat him in the end. The dead are laid out in the guest rooms.” “And Amadeo?” He asked, desperate. Marius couldn’t help those who were already dead, but he could still save him. “He’s in your room, sir. Bianca has been tending to him.” Quickly making for his chambers, not caring if his speed was a bit unnatural, he swung open the door.   
His breath nearly caught in his throat at the sight. His lovely maiden was tending to Amadeo with a wet cloth, encouraging him to fight the fever and the poison. His red headed companion moaned, restless in his feverish state and wishing for nothing but the cold air of the outside. “Marius.” She whispered, a smile of relief coming to her face. “My lord, I’m glad you’ve arrived. I was worried…” Her words fell silent as she took his hands, squeezing them softly. “My angel, thank you for caring for him while I was away.” Blue eyes travelled to his apprentice. “I shall gather the boys so you can see him in private.” From her mind, he caught the rest. She was giving him the chance to say goodbye, the poison running so deep that it would take nearly a miracle to heal him. “Thank you, my darling.” He whispered, kissing her forehead before sitting down next to Amadeo on the bed. As she ushered the boys out he caught amber eyes watching him.  
Tears of blood, a feeling of desperation, and finally the resolve that he would not consecrate such beauty of body and soul to the ground had lead him to eliciting an oath from his young lover before giving him the blood. They had laughed, played, and Amadeo had taken to his lessons once more along with the lessons of being a vampire. Tonight they were just enjoying each other’s company as he quenched the younger vampire’s curiosity as best he could about what he’d seen in his long lifetime without giving away the secret of the Parents. As they walked, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d seen this before, these trees covered in snow. The air tasted strangely of déjà vu as they walked on. Amadeo caught hint of his unease. “Is something wrong, Master?” He asked, looking about them. As the words escaped his lips Marius caught sight of a rather odd shaped boulder with something etched into it. He shook his head, giving his cherub a soft smile, before going over to the boulder. What he saw horrified him, the dream coming back in full detail. ‘Back to heaven he flew’ Who would carve such a thing and in a place of nightmares. He covered his mouth, trying to hide the fear he was suppressing. “Master..” Amadeo insisted, gently touching his arm.  
Marius turned, blood welling up in the corners of his eyes. Wrapping his cherub in a gentle embrace, he sighed. “I dreamed I lost you once. It was the worst feeling ever.” He whispered as Amadeo returned the embrace. “You’ll never lose me, sweet master. I’m yours forever now.” Marius smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead. “Yes, and now I can finally leave that nightmare behind.” Turning to go, he glance back only once, feeling his flesh prickle at the words he’d dreamed that had somehow been carved into the stone of his nightmares.


End file.
